Five Nights At Freddy's: The Lies We Tell Ourselves
by MikeBird
Summary: Mike Schmidt was your average man, plagued by pains of his past, but when he starts working the night shift for a popular pizza place, old demons will be dug back up.


Mike grumbled under his breath as he approached the doors to the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, his keys swung back and forth in his hand. There were several keys hanging from the chain, each opened its own door, usually he only had to use the entry one. It was a gold metallic key engraved 'Freddy's', it was newly made specifically for him because this was a his job after all, they never needed a security guard in this facility until the staff noticed the animatronic animals were ending up in strange places.

They were typically placed on stage, and one on its own little stage surrounded by purple curtains, the staff noted that they were never in the same place when they arrived for work the next morning, sometimes they were in the kitchen or the parts and service room, it was an odd occurrence mostly because no one was allowed to switch them into what they referred to as 'free roaming mode.' So they chalked it up to a mechanical malfunction, and decided that they would switch the animals to free roaming mode at night because fixing the glitch would be too expensive for the company.

It also helped the animals servos from locking up, which had always been an expensive problem for them to fix, at least once a month they would have to pay to get the jam in the servos fixed up, letting them walk around at night however fixed this problem. They were already moving by themselves, it eased the employees fear switching the animatronics to their roaming mode so they didn't have to worry why they were moving on their own. That was also part of Mike's job, he was the one who had to switch them to free roaming mode, and after that he had to watch the security cams to be sure the animatronics didn't cause too much trouble. The thing is the building he works at is on a bit of a budget, meaning he only has a limited amount of power to view the security cams and most important of all, lock the doors to the office. The doors are made of thick steel and can be closed with the push of a button. Why would he need such protection? Well the animatronics have a funny way of treating adults after hours…

* * *

Mike surveyed the stage, looking at his worst nightmares, scared of what the night ahead of him would lead to.

Freddy Fazbear, matted brown with his dark top hat slightly tilted to one side, shiny black bowtie, and microphone in hand was the leader of the bunch, and if Mike was honest with himself, the bear was the scariest one of the pack to him.

Bonnie The Bunny, a lavender, long eared, eyebrowless abomination stood with a red guitar in his hands, big padded feet that looked ready to kick off from the stage at any moment, stood tall looking ready to play his next song, and to entertain kids. Mike knew he wouldn't look so innocent within the next few hours, and he shrugged off the bunny's facade.

Chica The Chicken was yellow and donned a bib with the words "let's eat" on it, and held a cupcake in her hand. She was by far the most innocent looking of the group, but when the lights when down Mike knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Foxy, well, Mike didn't like to think about Foxy, and he pushed his image to the back of his mind, not willing to tempt the thought.

His office was small, it had a desk and two doors on either side, and a chair in the middle of it all that he'd hardly ever had the time to use. There was a phone on his desk and an old fan that hardly spun, and gave off almost no cool air. There was a phone that never rung and only played pre-recorded messages and a computer, that didn't work whatsoever, and there was a single light overhead along with a few posters strewn about on the wall.

He sighed and plopped himself down in his chair, turned a knob to release the animals, and frowned unhappily.

* * *

"Watch the power Mike." He copied the voice on the phone childishly. "Watch out for the fucking killer animatronic animals too!" He laughed to himself flipping through his tablet to view the hallway outside his door. He jumped a bit when he saw the twitchy robot bunny on screen.

"Killer animatronic animals." He growled. " Why wasn't that in the dam job description!" He frowned slamming his fist onto the red button beside him, shutting the door just as the bunny peaked in. Mike smirked in victory, "Fuck you Bonnie!" He laughed kicking the door that stood between him and the at least, six foot purple thing. His fingers flipped though the camera views hastily, stopping at pirate cove, lingering there to be sure Foxy felt as if he had enough attention. Mike checked his watch, he grinned his heartbeat speeding up when he realized it was nearly time to leave.

He opened the door beside him, the animatronic was gone for now. His eyes glued to the screen as he heard an all too familiar laugh. "Shit, I'm screwed." He whispered angrily. He rushed to find the bear he so dearly hated, stopping only when he caught a glimpse of yellow in his peripheral vision, his heartbeat picked up in his ears and he swallowed heavily. Chica stood in the hallway window, her gaze threatening. Mike's eyes darted to look at the red and green buttons beside him, Chica saw this and turned from the window hurrying toward the open door, her mechanical whirring and clicking eerily close. Mike yelled something incoherent throwing his tablet at the chicken, it was enough to distract her, and he pressed his hand to the red button aggressively. The door slammed shut, thick steel now divided Mike from his only means of vision, and his death. He sighed in relief, holding his chest tightly. "I hate this job. I hate this job." He repeated to himself, turning the hallway lights on. Chica had vanished, and he was able to open the door.

He slipped into the doorway quickly, scooping his tablet up in his hands, having no time to check it for damage. A laugh bellowed in the hallway and Mike could just barely make out Freddy Fazbear's pin pricked white eyes at the end of the hall. "Fazbear, back the hell up!" He growled slowly moving into his office his back turned toward his chair, the animatronic bear moved closer, his laugh becoming louder. Mike closed the door, only to hear something running in the left hallway. "Fuck!" He shouted, throwing himself into the buttons, closing the door just as Foxy arrived.

A thumping started from the door he was leaning against, the screeching sound of metal on metal. Foxy wanted in, _now_. Mike peered out the other door looking for a sign of Freddy, only realizing how close he was when his eyes met the sight of his microphone, shiny and polished, menacing in his vice grip. The pounding on the door behind him was relentless, and Freddy's thick and plump body sood inches from the doorway, Mike gulped audibly and tapped the button to the door, not yet realizing the fatal error he'd just made.

The loud kick of the power turning off greeted his ears, and his eyes widened as the doors slid open. He could have sworn he heard something winding up, and then a faint music box began to play.

The glow of blue eyes lit in tune with the music, and Mike retched, nausea and panic the only two things he could focus on.

 _I'm going to de._

 _This is it._

 _I'm going to die._

And suddenly the music stopped and Mike was painfully aware of the pounding of metal feet and the scratching of foam and fur moving towards him.

A bell chimed signaling daytime, the animals froze in place, reverting back to stage mode, prepared to entertain customers.

The free roam switches were programmed to shut off at the end of day a full 7 hours, to ensure they weren't left on overnight, only during business hours. Although, because they weren't allowed to walk during the day, the reason for them stopping was reversed.

Mike collapsed to his knees, adrenaline still pumping through his body, he could feel his heartbeat in his hands. "Oh fuck. I'm alive. I'm alive." He said breathlessly, setting his tablet on the ground, trying to get a grasp of reality.

* * *

"Eh?" A man dressed in a red polo with the Freddy Fazbear logo stitched on the pocket chimed, looking into the office window. "Mikey boy!" He chuckled. "What are you still doing here?" He asked looking at the Fox that stood beside him. Mike was panting loudly pulling at the ends of his hair. "Looks like you had a bit of a rough night." He added walking into the office, grabbing a dolly that sat flush with the back wall. Mike pushed himself up, with a groan.

"Fucking animals." He cursed.

"You can quit you know." The man told him pushing the dollys platform under Foxy's feet. Mike huffed.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Sure I can." The man raised an eyebrow.

"You can just quit." He told Mike lifting the red Fox off the ground with a groan.

"You don't know what they'll do to me James." Mike replied picking his tablet off the ground.

"Who is they?" James laughed. "Your managers?" He questioned gesturing for Mike to walk with him as he pushed the dolly toward pirate cove.

"I mean I am your manager, I'm not gonna get mad if you leave." His voice echoed in the hallway.

"No. Not my managers." Mike scoffed. "You don't know them, it doesn't matter." He added loosening his tie. James sighed.

"Go home Mike it's almost seven. You need to sleep." He advised. Mike nodded, eying the fox suspiciously. _Why can't they see how evil you really are_? He thought to himself, parting from James to head to the entrance.

For a minute, Mike thought he could see Chica move in the party room beside him. He jumped, and stared for a minute, only to realize she wasn't moving at all. Another worker was wheeling her back to the stage, huffing and groaning with the things weight.

 _I'm losing it. I am really losing it._

He felt like a ticking time bomb, paranoid and always on edge, ready to fend off an attacker at any moment. The pressure of it all made him feel as if he were about to snap. He felt delicate and tough both at the same time, conflicting one another in the back of his mind.

 _Can't do this anymore, It's too much, I don't wanna come back._

True, it had only been the third night, but he didn't really feel like risking his life for minimum wage at the end of the work week.

* * *

 _ **Anyone interested in seeing more of this? I know I'm not the best writer, but I've got quite a few great places this story could go.**_

 _ **-MikeBird**_


End file.
